


You

by ilikeinfomercials



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dialogue, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, i'm lowkey proud of this but highkey hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeinfomercials/pseuds/ilikeinfomercials
Summary: "But enough with the pleasantries," he declared. "I'm paying this visit with a particular desire in mind.""Which is?" Nico inquired, cocking an eyebrow."You," Eros replied.





	You

          During a time nearing midnight, Nico di Angelo found himself absentmindedly strolling through the grounds of an old schoolhouse in Pennsylvania. This wasn't his first time doing so, either; Nico had taken to shadow-travelling there several times already. For some reason still unknown to the male, the abandoned structure brought him an odd feeling of comfort.

          As he walked down the dirt path surrounding the school, Nico felt a cool gust of wind whip across his face. He didn't pay it much mind, however. That was, until it solidified into a form that Nico had hoped to never see again—Eros. 

          "Nico di Angelo," greeted the immortal, enunciating each syllable with unnecessary emphasis.

          "Eros," spat the demigod, sending him a glare colder than ice. 

          Eros ignored the clear hostility and continued. "It's been a while since we've last met, has it not?"

          "I wish that it could've been longer."

          The love god chuckled. It was a sound both rich and venomous. "Ah, yes. I now remember what a winning personality you have, Nico."

          This only earned Eros a scowl in response.

          "But enough with the pleasantries," he declared. "I'm paying this visit with a particular desire in mind."

          "Which is?" Nico inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

          "You," Eros replied.

          Nico's original expression of distaste contorted into one of confusion. "What?"

          Eros sighed. "Why is it that I must always repeat myself when it comes to things like this? I did just state that I desire you."

          Finally, Nico caught on to what the other meant. "And why would I hook up with you of all people?" 

          "Do not think I am unaware of the way you look at me, son of Hades," said Eros with a smirk, "I can sense the underlying sense of lust in your gaze. I know you feel attraction towards me." 

          "Oh, really?"

          "Yes, really," answered Eros, slowly walking towards Nico until their faces were mere inches apart from one another. The two stood there in silence for a moment, a thick tension hanging in the air.

          Quite shockingly, Nico was the one to close the distance between them, drawing Eros into a fierce kiss.

          Even if it was expected, he had to admit that Eros was an astounding kisser. His lips molded with Nico's in an aggressive passion the boy could barely begin to describe. 

          Once the lack of oxygen began to inevitably take its toll on Nico, he pulled away with a soft gasp. 

          A coy smirk formed on Eros' expression as he took in the demigod's flushed face. "So you are attracted to me, after all."

          In return, Nico leaned in and whispered into the god's ear, "I still hate you, though."


End file.
